1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unique method and apparatus for guiding a web of material in a straight path.
2. Background of the Invention
When feeding a web of paper through printing and other value-added processes such as paper cutting and paper punching, it is desirable to keep the web of paper flowing straight. Widely used conventional means to accomplish this include tractor-feeding apparatuses wherein pins are provided which engage pinholes in the sides of the web of paper. Tractor-feed paper with pinholes along the sides require an extra inch of paper when compared to standard 8 inch width paper. In addition, the use of pinholes requires that the paper be moved from paper mills to converters before it is usable by the end user. This tractor-feed technology currently processes more than $1 billion annually worth of paper, 10 percent or $100 million of which is wasted on the tractor-feed pinhole portion.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for guiding a web of paper in a straight line without the need for tractor-feed pinholes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is compatible with pre existing tractor-feed devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for an apparatus that will automatically realign any slightly misaligned paper during the feeding process.